


"I love you and all of your fleas." || hiruhoshi

by Nina_Bo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Bo/pseuds/Nina_Bo
Summary: hoshiumi acted in a strange way. somehow always scratching his head every time he get the chance to and every time he feel the need to.no one actually paid mind to it, even hoshiumi himself didn't.But hirugami did.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	"I love you and all of your fleas." || hiruhoshi

By the speed of light, as hoshiumi saw it, the balls hit the floors. That damn ball who was literally five centimeters away from him and that he was so close to get. But guess to slow.

He cursed under his breath as he heard their coach clap his hand informing all the players that they can have a break.

He crunch his grip and sigh. Of course and at no one surprise, it was hoshiumi korai, the one and only that we are talking about. The one known for his competitive mind. So It was no surprise that he would be mad for losing at volleyball. No- actually no. He is in fact mad about eag and every loss of his. He was just a bad loser.

Walking toward the bunch, a pout on his face, he took the water bottle and sit down on the floor taking a sip. Then, from a strange will, he held his right arm up and down to his head, starting to scratch on it. Feelings satisfied by it but not completely, he did it for a while, taking his arm away then, just in a matter of second putting it back and continue doing what he was doing.

It's been happening a while that past days. He could scratch his head all the time for weird reasons. Every time he got the chance to and every time he felt the need to. 

It was weird In fact for him but he gave it no attention thinking it was pretty normal, scratching his head from time to time- I mean all the time;-- was something every one do right ? The answer is obviously no but hoshiumi, though otherwise.

The only one who noticed his strange behavior, even tho himself at first paid no mind to it was hirugami. Of course he will. And not only because of how much of an observer he is but also that he spend all his time with the white haired man. They are literally glued to each other by choice and need because they can't live without each other-- only parting away for class or occasional reason. 

Wherever, back to our topic, hirugami couldn't help but wonder the reason of his small boyfriend's act. He didn't see that sight every days, alas not until now, but still it was weird. He was just here, sitting in his class room, his head placed on his hand's palm, turned toward the large window. Not giving two shit about the teacher explaining the lesson. 

That was it, until it's cross his mind. 'Wait...!? No... did he catch fleas ?' 

His eyes wided at the thought, tho still fighting over to not let out the laugh that he was holding. Just imagining it made him want to burst out in laughter.

He sighed turning around and concentrating on what was the teacher talking about.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Hirugami, sitting on the bed, reading a book, glanced at his boyfriend laying on the same bed, his feet on the brown haired boys lap, playing some game on his phone.

This time he had enough, korai was as usually scratching his head, roughly. He sighed closing his book and putting it on the desk just next to the bed.

He looked over at his boyfriend again, taking his feet off his lap. That gest earned the smaller boy attention, as he looked away from his phone toward sachirou, confused.

"Korai kun, come here." He said, moving a little to the back.

"Why ?" Hoshiumi asked looking at his phone again.

"Just come here." Korai did as told, he turned his phone off, putting it in the pillow as he get next to sachirou, as the latter warp his arm around the white haired boy's waist pulling him more closer, he sat him between his legs in fact.

"Euh ?" Hoshiumi made a faint sound of confusion. 

"Sachirou what the hell ?" Hirugami didn't listen to him nor did he answer as he started checking his hair. His long finger going around the white Pell of hair. As soon as he saw small black creatures moving, he was sure about it. Hoshiumi had fleas.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Oh c'mon sachirou it's only fleas they can't hurt you and they aren't so bad !" Korai whined.

"Yes they can. What are you korai kun ? 5 ? Just how in the fuckig world did you get them ?" Hirugami groaned obviously annoyed whine pouring some of the flea shampoo on his hand then on hoshiumi's hair. 

"How do you want me to know ?!" 

"For God's sake korai." Hirugami then started to wash his boyfriend's hair, ignoring the letter whine. When he finished the flea bath, he took a napkin and throw it to hoshiumi walking out.

Korai sighed, wearing his pajamas and walking out of the bathroom as well. 

Knowing that all of sachirou's family members wouldn't be home, they most of the time weren't honestly. As worldwide known volleyball player they always had game, interviews and event and are very busy so the house is mostly empty other from both of them.

Korai walked toward his boyfriend's room, pouting. He opened the door slowly to see the browns haired teenager laying on his bed, his phone in his hand. 

Hoshiumi thought that hirugami was mad at him even if he actually wasn't. So he walked towards him and stopped in front of the bed pouting and crossing his arms. "Don't you love me anymore because I have fleas ?!" Korai said, lookin at the floor.

"What ? No ! What a stupid reason korai. Of course I wouldn't. " korai continued to pout not believing a word the other said. 

Hirugami sighed, a faint smile in his face. He stand up and pulled hoshiumi on top of him, putted the letter head in his chest and put his arms around him. 

"I love you and all of your fleas." With his words, korai just smiled snuggling on sachirou's chest. 

"Well my fleas also love you." Korai answer proudly, making sachirou let out a laugh.

"How stupid."

"But you said you love me !"

"Yes I did and never said otherwise. You are stupid and I love you."

"Hmff." They cuddles for a while, in a complete silence. A comfortable one. Till they both feel asleep. 

End-


End file.
